Many conventional application-launching interfaces permit users to launch applications into a windows-based mode. Most windows-based modes present a launched application with a frame having controls for interacting with the application as well as controls for moving, sizing, or otherwise managing the layout of the window frame. This window frame, however, occupies part of a display that might otherwise be dedicated to the application's content. If a user wishes to launch an application into an immersive or other non-windows-based mode, such as to avoid a window frame, the user typically first selects to launch a secondary launching application from within the conventional interface, waits for the secondary launching application to launch within the windows-based mode, views other applications within the secondary launching application's window frame, selects one of these other applications, and then waits for that other application to be launched within the non-windows-based mode.
Some other conventional application-launching interfaces permit users to launch applications directly into an immersive mode. These other conventional application-launching interfaces, however, launch applications only into the immersive mode. Most immersive modes permit a user to view and interact with more of an application's content than that of the windows-based mode, though they lack much of the flexibility permitted by the windows-based mode.